


Stuck in Engineering

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: There is an accident in engineering. You are stuck and badly hurt. Scotty refuses to leave your side even though there could be another explosion at any moment.





	Stuck in Engineering

You could have sworn that every time you turned around that there was something new going wrong in engineering. But that is really what you love about this job, it keeps you on your toes and your mind sharp.

“I need someone down in Section 14, to fix the central override.” Mr. Scott hollers out to a crew of engineers, you included.

“I’m on it sir!” You send Scotty a quick wink.

“Alright lassie,” Scotty smiles softly at you “Hurry up, and comm when you got it done, or if you need assistance.”

You nod your head at him before hurrying your way to the override panel that have been causing all kinds of issues. Scotty continues to bark out orders to the remaining crew to make sure everything is working properly when you turn the panel back on.

You get to work quickly finding the problem and, lucky for you, it was an easy solution. You finish the last few fixes. “Alright Mr. Scott. Everything is ready on my end! Tell me when to flip it on.”

“You work a wee faster than us, wait for my signal, Lieutenant.” Scotty says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Copy that,” You wait half patiently for the command.

“Alright everything should be square on our end,” Scotty says. “Turn er on!”

“It better be, or there is going to be a large explosion.” You mutter while putting in your access code and turning it on.

Before you even had time to react you were being thrown against the wall by the exact large explosion you were speaking of, causing you to lose consciousness.

You come to shortly after, with a splitting headache, and the smell of burning equipment in your nostrils. You groan, trying to sit up but find that you are trapped. The debris that is on you chest is easily thrown off, but the beam that is pushing into your leg won’t budge.

You take in your surroundings, the console you had just fixed was burning, as was much of the room. The beam that was keeping you in place was also balancing precariously, one wrong move and there would be a series of explosions that would take out the whole deck. You take a deep breath and lay back down carefully. You search for your comm but can’t seem to find it, you needed to warn everyone, evacuate this deck, and put up a force-field to help lesson the damage of the impending explosion. You begin to shiver, feeling cold. You immediately know something is wrong, with all the fire, you should be incredibly hot.

You hear heavy footsteps approaching. “She’s over here!” Before you know it Scotty is at your side.

“Hang in there, lassie, we’ll get you out!” Scotty tries to assure you, about to try and move the beam on your thigh.

“Monty don’t!” You raise your voice causing him to stop. He gives you a confused look about to protest. “Look at it, if you move this, another - larger - explosion happens and this whole deck would be blown to shit. Then everyone would be dead.”

Scotty looks at the beam taking in what you are saying. You can tell he is trying hard to think of a solution to get you out. “Well I don’t plan on just leaving ye, so you can forget that.”

“Monty,” you say softly. You can’t help your body shivering. “You have to. Evacuate this whole deck, you as well.”

“I won’t leave you” Scotty says taking your hand in his. “Your shivering.”

“I’m freezing,” you state weakly, “Looks like my leg is bleeding.”

“Scotty to Medbay! I need a team down here immediately! She’s trapped, her leg is bleeding, and she won’t stop shivering,” Scotty tries to give Dr. McCoy as much information as possible.

“This whole deck could go at any moment!” You know reasoning with him will be impossible, maybe if you weren’t shaking and weak you could convince him. Scotty just shook his head.

“I don’t care, I will not leave you, I love ye too much for that!” Scotty says frantically.

“Monty, I love you, I can’t be the reason something happens to you.” 

“Nothing will happen to either of us, we’ll get you out!” Monty tries to assure you but his voice is shaky.

“Scotty to the Captain.”

“Captain here. How’s engineering holding?” Jim questions him.

“Not good Captain. (y/n)’s trapped and there will be likely more explosions. I need this deck cleared of all non essential personnel. And once we find a way to get her out of here, a force-field should be in place around this deck.” Scotty tell the Captain.

“Captain it would be best to leave me here.” You grit your teeth trying to ignore the pain.

“(y/n), you really think I’m just going to leave you there? Bones is on his way.” Jim says.

“As much as I appreciate that Captain, you are risking their lives. Leave me.” You basically plead. But Jim is a stubborn man, who just ended the call without another word.

“Lass” Monty basically whispers to you, “please let us help you. I can’t- I can’t lose you”

Seeing Monty face takes all the strength you had left, disappeared. Tears form in your own eyes. You nod your head.

“I love you.” You say giving his hand a squeeze, trying not to cry, “I can’t be the reason something happens to you, I need to know you’re safe”

“I love you too much to even think about leaving your side.” Monty squeezes back. “So we better figure something out.”

Dr. McCoy comes rushing into the room with two nurses. “What did you engineers do this time?”

“Just our usually explosions that will lead to larger ones if this beam moves even a millimeter in the wrong direction.” You say meeting his sarcasm.

“Typical.” He huffs starting to run scans, “We will just have to move it the correct direction.” You snort at that.

“Your femoral artery has been lacerated.” Leonard explains softly as he reads the tricorder. “This beam is keeping you alive, as soon as we move it I am going to have to stop the bleeding until we get you to MedBay.” You nod at Len, that explains what you are feeling.   
The nurse wraps a shock blanket around your upper half. Monty can see the nervousness in your eyes. He gives your hand a squeeze. “We’ll get you out and all patched up in no time.”

“Give her a pain med hypo” Leonard tells the nurse while tying you leg off above the injury to slow the blood flow down “(y/n), the hypospray is going to make you tired, no need to fight it, we’ll get you out and in medbay,”

You nod at the doctor, feeling the affects as he talks to you. You turn to Scotty and whisper “I love you so much” You watch everyone start to get to work. Your vision was starting to blur around the edges. You can hear Leonard making orders but they sound almost as if they are far off and they seemed to be moving at the fraction of the speed they should be. You start to see large dots in your vision before you slowly feel yourself slip away.

Once you are out, everyone else gets to work. They carefully move the beam to the left, away from the explosive, and pull you back out of the way, before Bones cauterize the wound and gets you on a stretcher and out of engineering.

You wake to the harsh lights of medbay, groaning at the brightness. Feeling a bit achy but mostly in one piece, you also notice something heavy on your hand. Your eyes slowly focus on the blob that is Monty, you smile at the sight of him passed out, hand gripping yours and head right beside them. You give his hand a light squeeze. “Wake up, sleepyhead,”

Monty shoots up and stares at you, before leaning over and kisses you on the forehead. “I’ve been awake this whole time, I don’t know whatcha talkin ‘bout” Scotty gives you a smile.

“So you were just ignoring you injured girlfriend, that’s good to know!” You joke.

“Fine, I was asleep. I would never ignore you.” Scotty says pulling up your hand and giving it a light kiss, “How are you feeling”

“Better than I thought I would be.” You mutter. “Thank you for ignoring me, you saved me.”

“There was no way I was going to leave you there,” Monty tells you. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” You reach up and run your thumb over his cheek.


End file.
